Southern Hospitality
by Skoots
Summary: Jasmine is from Alabama. Dad is desperate to keep her out of trouble. Her mom died at an early age of Jasmine's life. She is forced to live in Lodi with her uncle. One night at a local bar, she comes face to face with SOA. And one has got her attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don' t own SOA characters…just Jasmine. I might introduce new characters further down the road, but as of right now, Jas is my only one. Props to Kurt Sutter for writing such an awesome show!**

**Please bear with me as this is my first story ever. Not just with fan fiction, but EVER! Please give me fed back, positive only.**

**ABERNANT, ALABAMA:**

I woke up with a yawn and squinted my eyes against the sun. "It is going to be a hot one again today." I thought to myself as I got up to start my day. I walked to the bathroom and immediately turned on the shower. While letting it warm up, I examined myself in the mirror. That black eye was going to get noticed. I would have to use a lot of make-up to cover it up. My green eyes stood out against the black and purple. I moved further back to finish my exam. I had a few bruises under my right breast. I took a deep breath in. "Yup, couple are broken. My dad is going to have a fit if he finds out." I looked back to my face. "I am a fairly pretty girl. Why do I always have to get into fights?" My hair is mid-back and deep brown with dark red highlights that wasn't noticeable until I was in the sun. My skin was tanned and I was fit. I am not your skinny girl that always wore too much make-up and hair is always just right. I am not really your tom boy either. I like to look good but I have a major temper and no self-control.

My dad always wanted me to be the preppy girl. Cheerleader type. Wanted me to date the jocks. Nope, I had to have it my way. I am the book worm. The one that is quite, but I can hold my own. Actually, more than my own. My black eye and broken ribs are proof of that. I don't know why I can't keep out of trouble. Trouble always seems to find me. It's either a bitches' attitude problem or some guy that can't keep his hands off of me. Of course, it could also be that I live in a small town and I can't stand anybody here.

After I got out of the shower, I decided it was time to fix Dad breakfast and face the music. I just swept my hair back in a ponytail and threw on an old pair of jeans with a black tank. As I stood at the stove with the bacon, I heard my dad come out of his room. I didn't want him to see my whole face yet, so I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. My dad is a man of wonders. Been through hell and back. A few divorces and the love of his life is dead. But, he never let on that he is hurting. Always full of energy. I am always trying to get him out. He is a good looking guy for his mid 50's. Salt and pepper hair to the shoulders. Six foot five and bronzed. No matter the weather out, my dad is always bronzed.

"Morning Pops," I said lowly. "Late night, huh?" Dad asked me.

"What makes you think it was late?" I retorted.

"Low voice and not totally facing me. Turn around Jasmine. I want to see my daughter first thing in the morning. Especially one making me breakfast."

I took a deep breath in, wincing slightly at the pain in my ribs, praying my dad didn't notice. I was wrong.

"Baby, I saw that. You got into another fight." It was a statement, not a question.

Still not facing him, I recoiled, "Dad, what makes you think that I got into a fight? I could have fallen or slept on my side wrong or something."

"Jas, honey, I know you better than you think. And please don't play me for stupid. Turn around, now please."

I put down the spatula I was holding and slowly turned around. At first I kept my head down. But knowing that I, once again, would not win this battle, I looked up. All my Dad could do was shake his head. I stood there waiting on the raised voice. The whole "are you trying to get yourself hurt" bit_._ But it never came. He just turned around and went back to his room. Confused and a little hurt, I finished his breakfast, put it on a plate for him, and went and grabbed a book. I went outside, sat down on the swing, and lit my cigarette. I had no idea how long it was before my dad came out and sat beside me.

It was several minutes before he even acknowledged I was there. When he cleared his throat, I marked my page and gave him my full attention.

"Sweetheart, I am tired of seeing you hurt. You have no friends here and you are always coming home with black eyes and bloody noses. Too many times have I had to bail you out of jail." He paused. I could tell that he was thinking real hard how to word his next sentence.

"Jas, I'm tired sweetie. Not of you, but of your actions. I have heard the words I'll try harder too much. It is time for you to get your act together. You are going to live with your uncle in Lodi, California."

I watched my dad's face drop at the mention of his brother. They never got along. My uncle lived in a rough town full of gangs. If I am not mistaken, he was part of a gang in California at one point in time. So, when he mentioned moving there, I became concerned.

Browed wrinkled, I was deep in thought. Why on earth would he want me to leave? I know that I am a hand full, but can straighten up. Oh, who the hell am I kidding, I couldn't straighten up. But I could hide it better. And, I am 21. Can he really force me to Cali? Yea, hold that thought to. I have no job. No schooling. No friends or other family.

"Jasmine, say something. You are starting to scare me."

"Dad, you know I love you, right? But, I am not going to Lodi. Who is going to take care of you?"

"I am not asking you to go Jasmine. I'm telling you. Your Uncle Matt hasn't seen you in years. Plus, he owns his own business. He can give you a job and help keep your nose clean." Dad looked defeated. It was clearly something he didn't want to do. But, he had made up his mind. I wasn't going to make him suffer to much more. I was tired myself. I was tired of watching my dad suffer. And I was part of it. I decided to go without a fight. Hell, it might even do me some good to get out of Abernant, Alabama.

"Father of mine, if that is what you want, I will go peacefully. You know that I can handle myself. But I will miss you terrible."

"Daughter of mine, I don't want this, but we both NEED this. I love you and I will miss you terrible."

"When do I leave?" "Tomorrow. Am."

**So, what do y'all think? Tomorrow, Jasmine will land in Lodi and the real fun begins.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don' t own SOA characters…just Jasmine. I might introduce new characters further down the road, but as of right now, Jas is my only one. Props to Kurt Sutter for writing such an awesome show!**

Late the next day, I slid out of the back of the cab at my uncle's house. It is a small house, maybe two bedrooms, if that. The white paint is chipping. The porch is bare except for the old rocker. I stood at the gate, with my two suitcases and sighed. The rickety gate squeaked when I pushed it opened. Slowly, I made my way toward the door. By the time I got to the bottom of the steps, the front door opened. Immediately, I was taken aback by the man that stood there. Surely my dad didn't beat me here to Lodi. As I stared at this man that could have passed as my dad's twin, I started noticing small differences between them. My Uncle Matt was slightly shorter and his hair was more white than salt and pepper. However, everything else was the Lakin gene.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare? Or are you going to come in and let me examine you? Hell, I haven't seen you since you were five years old." Uncle Matt talked with a much deeper voice than Dad's.

"Well hey to you too Uncle Matt." I stated with a smile.

I walked up the five steps, set down my bags and threw my arms around his neck. At first, he was frozen by the greeting. Then he wrapped his arms around me. We stood there, embraced for a few minutes. When he released me, he opened the door and gestured me in. I walked in and stood in the living room. I took in my surroundings. Like I guessed, it was a small house. The room I stood in held a TV on a small stand. There was a leather recliner and a small couch. From where I stood, I could see the kitchen. There was no table but an island with two bar stools. It was a minute before I realized how bare everything was. No pictures or decorations. "He must live a lonely life. Or a life where he is not home much." I was beginning to wonder where my room was at when Uncle Matt took me lightly by the arm, "Your room is right down the hall and to the left." My room was much like the rest of the house, bare. It had a bed and a small dresser. I threw my bags in the floor and fell back on the bed. Before I even took a deep breath, I was asleep.

The next morning I woke with a start. At first I had no idea where I was at. The reality started to set in and I realized I was in my new home in Lodi. As small as it might seem, it was home. I showered and threw a little make-up on; threw on my jeans and white halter and black boots. I went into the kitchen ready to start my morning routine with eggs, bacon, and biscuits, but stopped at the note on the island.

"Jas, I am at the garage. Get ready and come out back. Love –M."

"Well, so much for breakfast," I stated out loud. I grabbed my pack of smokes and headed to the back door locate on the other side of the kitchen. I stepped out on a low stoop and made my way down the stairs and to the garage. When I walked in, I was amazed by all the motorcycles there. I didn't know much about cars, let along motorcycles. What the hell was I suppose to do here?

It was like Uncle Matt read my mind. "Jas, you will be my new bookkeeper. Follow me and I will show you to your office."

I followed him through the main part of the garage through a door that led to a small office full of boxes and filing cabinets. There was a desk and a laptop on the right of me.

"I will need to you handle calls and make sure my money is in line. I have everything caught up to date, but from here on out, you will be in charge of it. You will be here at 8 a.m. and I expect you to work to at least 4 p.m. And, I don't care what you do with yourself when you are not working, but I want you home at a decent hour. If you can't make it, then you call me. That is my rules." Uncle Matt didn't wait for my response. He turned and walked from my small office.

After what seemed like hours, I got up to stretch my legs. It must have not been a busy day because the phones only rang twice. I decided to go look around the garage a little. Along the walls where benches with parts of the motorcycles on them. In one corner there was a big white booth. Curious, I peeked in the booth. Uncle Matt was dressed in coveralls and when he turned around, he had a mask on and was hold an airbrush gun. When he straighten up, I could see the gas tank of a motorcycle hanging by a rope. The tank was matte black with gold flakes.

"So you are a paint guy huh?" I asked.

"Pretty much. I restore some for myself. Then I sell them. I am saving parts for the beast out back under the tarp."

"Beast? What, a bike?" I was curious. "No sweetie, she is a 67 SS396 Chevy Chevelle. I have been working on her for a few months now. But with no help, it's taking forever."

I wanted to go see it, so I saw myself out back. I looked around for it and finally saw the covered car in the far corner. As I walked over to it, another tarp caught my eye. It was much smaller than the car. It must be one of the bikes Uncle Matt is restoring to sell parts for the Chevy. I picked up the end of the dusty and dirty tarp and slung it back. It was a rusted hunk of junk. But something about it I fell in love with. After a minute of staring at the bike, I covered it back up and went to my destination. I just peeped under the tarp and saw a brilliant glow of orange. I took the tarp the rest of the way off and there she stood. A beautiful 67 SS396, Chevelle. So orange is almost burnt my eyes. If my Uncle Matt painted her, he is the best I have ever seen.

"She is a beauty Uncle Matt." I exclaimed when I walked in the garage. "But, I really liked that bike. What is it?" "It's a 1947 Harley Knucklehead. You don't see many of them." There was a short pause. "I will make a deal with you. You help me with the Chevy and I will help you with the bike. And you can keep the bike. What do you think?" I didn't have to think about it long. "Well, fuck yea I like that idea!" "Shake." I stuck out my hand with pride. Then added, "You are going to have to teach me to ride." Uncle Matt laughed and said, "Of course I will, Jasmine. Of course."

**So sorry that this chapter is slow. Next chapter I plan to move ahead 6 months. Jasmine will be riding and then one night she gets bored and she stops into a bar….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don' t own SOA characters…just Jasmine. I might introduce new characters further down the road, but as of right now, Jas is my only one. Props to Kurt Sutter for writing such an awesome show!**

6 months later…

I was sitting at the desk when I heard Matt scream out.

"God damned piece of shit!" And that was followed with a loud thud and more screaming. I jumped up and ran out to the garage. There was my Uncle Matt, hopping around on one foot and spilling a steady stream of cuss words. I couldn't help but to laugh at the sight of things.

"Why such profanity, Matt?" I asked with a half cocked smile.

"The damned part store sent the wrong part, again! And, I have to go all the way to Vegas to get it," he replied with a scowl, kicking the pan with his good foot half way across the shop.

"Great! Road trip!" I exclaimed.

"Don't get too over excited there Jas. You are staying here. I need someone to hold down the fort." Matt stated very quickly before I could get my hopes up.

"Damn it, Matt. You always have me here. I never go anywhere. Don't get me wrong, the Knucklehead is turning out beautifully and I love working on her. But I am downright bored around here." I stated to with a little stomp of my foot.

Matt chuckled, "I know, but how many fights have you been in?"

"Oh, ha ha. I have kept my nose clean. Your bookkeeping looks better than it ever has. And, the shop actually gets clean from time to time. I am going to have to whoop your ass so I don't get rusty if you don't let me out of here." I said with a little too much huff.

"I told your dad that I would look out for you and that is what I am doing." Matt replied.

"If you let me go, you can tell me what happened between you and dad."

"Jasmine Lane Lakin, that story is off limits and you know it." Matt looked kind of pissed so I backed off. I have been trying for that story for awhile now. I guess I am going to have to do some digging to find out.

I have come to really like my Uncle Matt. I have no idea what happened between him and my dad. Uncle Matt was like my dad in many ways. He didn't talk much, but when he did, you gave him your undivided attention. Also, he threw himself into his work. Never before have I seen a man work so hard, with the exception of my dad. He always worked with his customers. He allowed extra time for them to get their payments in. He never turned anyone down. If the color wasn't what they wanted, he would go out of his way to make sure it was right, even if it meant he had to work till 3 in the morning. So what became of them? What happened that neither of them wanted to talk to each other or even mention the other? I will get to the bottom of this. I don't know how, but I will.

It was early afternoon when Matt set off for Vegas. And, once again, I was left to hang around. Or in his words, "to hold down the fort." I can't believe that he won't let me go. I really need to blow off some steam. I am starting to feel suffocated here. Granted, I haven't gotten into a single fight since I have been here. I am not looking for a fight. I just need to get out. I knew that Matt wouldn't be back until tomorrow, so I decided that I would take the bike out later. Matt has taught me how to drive. I should be ok. Just as long as I don't go to a bar or get pissed off with someone or drink too much.

After I jumped out of the shower, I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with a white halter and my knee high riding boots. I did my make up just right, even though I wasn't planning on stopping by anywhere. I just wanted to look good. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail. Just a quick shot of myself in the mirror told me I was looking pretty good. I grabbed my helmet, wallet, and keys and was out the door.

It was perfect weather to be riding. The air was warm, but nothing like Alabama warm. You could actually breathe. In Alabama, it was like breathing through a wet rag, it was so humid outside. And the sky was breath taking. It was sunset and the clouds were an arrange of purples, blues, pinks, and oranges.

I rode for what seemed like ages. It was pitch black out and I was getting thirsty. I have no idea what town I was in or even if I was still in California. I knew that going to a bar was a bad idea, but it was the first thing I saw. And I was starting to get worried about being lost. I will need to ask how to get back. I parked my bike outside on the curb and hung my helmet on the handles. I stepped off my bike and examined the "hole-in-wall" bar. I had a gut feeling that going into this bar was a really bad idea. But, looking around, there was nowhere else open. The two lane street was a ghost town. Even the buildings looked abandoned. I turned around to the door and took a deep breath and shoved the door open.

My first reaction was to laugh. The bar was completely empty. The jukebox wasn't even playing. I looked around before heading to the bar. The floor was hardwood. There were a few pool tables. The red felt on them look old and unused. The walls were covered in posters of local bands, 70's and 80's bands and some graffiti. One wall held biker cuts. I really didn't pay them any attention. The right corner of that wall was a door leading to another room. As I headed the bar, the man sitting on one of the stools looked up at me. He was an older man. Possible early 60's. His hair was long and tangled. His face was unshaved. The clothes on his back were dirty and he had a leather cut on. It had the same symbol as the one on the wall. I took my seat two away from him. He continued to watch me as I sat there waiting on the bar keep. I tried my best not to look at him. Finally, the bartender came from a door off to the right of the bar.

"Hey missy. What brings you to this part of town?" He asked, stopping in front of me.

"Well, I am from Lodi and I have been riding for a few hours. I think I might need directions back. Can ya help me?"

"That accent isn't Lodi," the bartender stated.

"Yea, well, I ain't originally from Lodi. I am from Bama." "Oh, a southern gal. Well, South, what would it be?"

"Bartend, you didn't answer my question. I need to be headed back to Lodi and I am in need of directions, not a drink." I said with a little more attitude than I intended.

"South, you do not come into my bar and not drink. So, I ask again, what will it be?"

This bartender is going to be the death to my patience. But, I mentally counted to ten to calm myself. I was not going to get into a fight tonight. I just wanted to be heading back to my warm bed. "I don't suppose you have any Southern Comfort?"

"Straight up or on the rocks?" This bartender was really pushing it. Straight up was my ideal way to drink. The only thing is, I don't stop once I start. "Yep, straight up."

"My kind of girl," the man beside me gruffly said. I just smiled at him in response. It wasn't a flirt smile, but a polite smile. The bartender slid me a glass and poured me a hefty shot of SoCo.

The first shot always gets me. As soon as it hit my tongue, the familiar burn started. I could feel it all the way down my throat. It felt good. "Bartend, another shot and a Bud Light." Normally as long as I drink beer, I am good. Just one more shot and I was stopping.

That next shot seemed like hours ago. I sat on my stool swaying lightly back and forth. My friend beside me was asleep on the counter top. I was looking at the bartender with one eye open and one eye closed. It has been ages since I drank like this.

"Bartend, how many now?" With a chuckle he said, "2." I opened both of my eyes and looked at him dead in his eyes. "Seriously? Two shots?" "No. Two fifths." I smiled. That was more like it. I am kind of surprised I have not crawled up on the pool table and went to sleep. About that time I heard several bikes coming down the road. I looked toward the door and then back to the bartender. He was already headed to the back. My friend beside me looked at me and said, "South, I would head out now if I was you." Sober, I would have taken his advice. But I was two fifths in and I was 10 feet tall and bullet proof and a little bit on the wobbly side. Ok, a lot bit on the wobbly side. "Nah, I will stay here to see what the hell is going on." "Ok, South. But don't say that I didn't warn ya."

By the time my friend made his way around the bar, the front doors open. There were several men, all in cuts. It wasn't until they turned around did I realize that it was two different cuts. One of the cuts was Sons of Anarchy, California. The other cut was the Mayans. I knew that I needed to leave, but two Mexican men sat down beside me. The one of the left wore a blue headband. His face was clean shaven. The Mayan to the right of me had short black hair with a beard. We sat there in silence just long enough to make me uncomfortable. I went to get up when the Mayan with the headband grabbed my wrist. I looked at his hand then to his face.

"Hey good looking. How about you get behind the bar and serve me a drink like women are supposed to do?" He said it with a sneer.

I jerked my hand from his grip and fired back, "And why don't you get on the floor like the dog you are?" The next thing I know is I am up against the pool table with a hand to my throat. I looked around to see who was there to help me. Nobody. They all went to the closed off room. I reached down in the pocket of the pool table, praying there was a ball. There was. I didn't want to react too quickly, but his grip was tight and I was starting to see stars. The Mayan looked into my face. He started to smile. "A bit feisty are we? Well, I will put you in your place." At that exact moment, I swung the ball in my hand as hard as I could against his temple. It was enough to get him to move a few steps back. I grabbed the pool stick off the table and broke it across his face. The Mayan on the stool was watching until then. He jumped up and grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the floor. I landed on my back and when I looked up at him, he had a gun on me. I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of this one, till I felt that I landed on broken pieces of the pool stick. I reached behind me and found the largest piece. The short haired Mayan just watched me, curiously. The doors opened behind me and he took his eyes off me for a split second. I made my move. I jabbed the sharp end of the stick in his lower thigh. He screamed and reached down and pulled it out. Damn, he was tougher than I thought. He grabbed me by the back of my pants and the nap of my neck. When I hit the floor, I realized I was behind the bar. That asshole threw me behind the bar. I could vaguely hear a commotion on the other side. A picture had caught my attention. It was an old picture of my dad and uncle. They were standing beside a bike with the same cut on. I blinked and everything started to go red. I put my hand to my forehead. There was a good bit of blood. I don't know if I was starting to go black because of the cut or the booze, but I know I was on the brink of passing out. I wiped the blood from my eyes and looked at the picture again. I wanted to touch it, pick it up. But my hands couldn't reach out. I laid down on my stomach and waited for the blackness to completely engulf me. Hands reached under me and turned me over. I kept my eyes close, knowing I was in deep shit. I was being lifted off the floor. A soft, Scottish accent met my ears.

"It's okay, darlin. I have ya." The voice was intoxicating. I opened them slightly. The last thing I remember was scars on the most handsome face I had ever seen. I wanted to see his eyes, but I didn't make it to them. I let the blackness take completely over.

**I am loving this! I believe that I am becoming addicted to writing. Hope that y'all are enjoying as well….One thing though. One chapter a week. My asshole of a boss is taking the internet and mine at home is on the fritz. So, will have to wait till Fridays before I can submit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own SOA characters…just Jasmine and Matt. I might introduce new characters further down the road, but as of right now, Jas is my only one. Props to Kurt Sutter for writing such an awesome show! **

_Son of a bitch. What happened? _There was a pounding so fierce in my head that I didn't even open my eyes at first. I knew that if it was daylight out or the lights where on, it would cause the pounding in my head to get worse. So, I kept my eyes close just for a minute. This is going to be one hell of a hangover. Slowly, I opened my eyes and immediately knew that a hangover was going to be the lease of my problems. I was in a small room with very bright lighting. My arm had an IV in and I was in a hospital gown. I put my hand to my hand and touched gauzes. I wonder if that is the source of the headache. Well, most likely that with the combination of SoCo. There is something else I should remember about last night. I know I went to a bar, drank a few with the bartender and my friend, and then hearing bikes pull up. But what happened after that. Oh, shit! If my dad finds out I am dead! Worse than dead if Matt finds out. I had to get out of here and get back to Matt's before he realizes that I am gone. I thought I was the only one in the room when I heard a soft grunt beside me. I looked over to see nothing but graying hair sticking out of the top of a jacket. He had on blue jeans with boots. His back was turned from me. Well, whoever that was, I had to give him the slip. I had to get back to Lodi. I slowly took off the tape that was around the IV site and quickly pulled the IV out. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and located the closet. I opened the doors, hoping to find my clothes. They were folded on one of the shelves. I put on my pants and shirt and slid my wallet and keys into my pocket. I looked around on the floor for my boots and found them in the corner by the window, close to the man in the chair. I tipped toed over and picked up my boots. I turned to head out the door when I heard another soft grunt. I froze waiting on him to call out to me. I waited for another minute before softly making my way toward the door. As I reached out to touch the handle and a hand landed on my left shoulder. I jumped in surprise.

"Where are ya going darlin?" That Scottish accent really sounded familiar. I turned around and was taken back by the man that stood in front of me. He is taller than me. 6 foot if I am right. His hair was long, but not too long. Those eyes are my favorite part of him. They are the oddest color brown. Not quite a light brown, but not so brown they were almost black. No, his eyes are the color of fall. And fall happened to be my favorite time of the year. Just looking at them, I lost all of my surroundings. I could lose myself in them. As I examined his face, I noticed the scars. They start at the corner of his lips and go up both cheeks. They gave him character. It made him stare worthy. Before I could say anything, this gorgeous man grabbed me by my arm and led me back to my bed. I crawled back into bed and brought my knees to my chest in a nervous manner. Even though I am wildly attracted to this man, I still don't know him. He sat back down in his chair. At first, we just sat in silence. I looked forward not wanting him to know how much I just wanted him to crawl into my bed with me. I wanted to know his whole body, not just his face. But, I kept looking forward. If he wanted me the way I wanted him, he was going to work for it. Finally, I decided to break the silence.

"So, what is going on? Why am I here? What the hell happened? Who the hell are…." I was cut off by his hand covering my mouth. Apparently, I was asking to many questions. Well, I wasn't going to give up that easy. I am in a fucking hospital with my head bandaged and with a stranger. A hot stranger, but stranger none the less. I took his wrist and shoved his hand from my mouth. "Look, I will slow down the questions, but you need to answer me or I am leaving." He looked at me for a moment, seemingly considering just letting me go, but then he said, "Ok. Just a few questions and I will answer them if I can. I decided to ask the obvious question first. "Where am I? And don't say a hospital. I don't need smart ass answers to my questions." I said sternly. If I was leaving soon, I wanted to know everything quickly. "You are at St. Thomas Hospital in Charming, California."

"Ok. Next question. What happened? Why am I here?"

"I tell you what, you are a firecracker, you are. You decided that you would take on the right hand man of the president of the Mayans. They are a motorcycle club that was once our enemies, turned allies. They are not pushovers. Though you are in a hospital bed, I thought you had spunk last night. If we hadn't of stepped in the heated argument, you would probable be in the morgue instead of recovery." He said matter of fact.

"Hmm. I must of drank more than I thought. Now, who are you?" The answer didn't shock me, but made him even more attractive.

"My name is Chibs. I am a member of the Sons of Anarchy, California chapter. I was in last night at the bar on business when I decided that your ass needed saving." Chibs said smugly. I just shook my head.

"Smart ass are we?" I chuckled. "My name is Jasmine. Now, why are you still here? Are you protecting me now?" I was meaning to be a smart ass back, but his answer left me in complete shock.

"Yes. Your uncle would have my ass if anything was to happen to you." I felt my jaw drop a little bit. He knew my uncle, yet I have never met Chibs. Believe me, I would have remembered him.

"You know Matt?" I was completely puzzled.

"Yes. And your dad. They were in a MC together. Actually, more like founders. And, I know more about you than you think. You might think that everyone knows you by Jasmine. But you was first known by Lane." At this, my jaw hit the floor. I was completely speechless and that didn't happen too often. Then it hit me. There was a picture last night. That had to be when they were in their MC. I had to get back to that bar. Now seemed like the perfect time. I got up off my bed and started toward the door. Again, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, this time not taken off guard and stared Chibs in the face.

"I have to get back to that bar. You can take me there."

"Lane, you are not going anywhere. Didn't you here me? You're uncle and your dad would have my ass." "The name is Jasmine. And I am going with or without you. You are more than welcome to join me, but I am going." I said getting closer to him. He took a step closer to me. We were now almost nose to nose. Close enough I could smell the mixture of cigarettes and whiskey. I wanted to close my eyes and breathe him in. The thoughts that were crossing my mind was clouding my judgment. I shook my mental thoughts from my mind and focused on what needed to be done.

I stood my ground. "Like I said, either you come with me, or I will find this place on my own." Chibs looked down at me. There was something in the way he looked at me, but I couldn't place it. I held my own and looked back. I wasn't going to budge. Then, he walked back to his chair, grabbed his cut and slung it over his shoulders. He bent down and kissed me on my forehead. It was a sweet thing for him to do, but I wanted him to be anything but sweet. Dirty was the word for it. _Damn it. Stop thinking like that._ I just stood there, waiting on what he was going to do.

"Ok. I will go with you just so you will stay out of trouble." He placed his hand on my waist and opened the door. Who stood on the other side of the door, made Chibs drop his hand quickly.

"Where are you two going?" Matt asked with a very pissed off look on his face.

**Ok, so I know I have been gone forever. So much shit has happened. Sorry loves. Hopefully I will update soon. Reviews are always welcomed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own SOA characters…just Jasmine and Matt. I might introduce new characters further down the road, but as of right now, Jas is my only one. Props to Kurt Sutter for writing such an awesome show!**

Matt just looked at us. I knew I was in some shit, but why the hell did Chibs look so nervous? After the shock wore off, Chibs just walked past Matt. He left me standing there to defend myself. I was not expecting what happened next. Matt hung his head. Confused, I stepped forward and put my hand on his shoulder. At first, we stood there, not moving. Then, Matt looked up and I led him to the chair that was recently occupied by Chibs. I let him gather himself. Apparently, this was going to be hard for him. Matt shifted his weight in the chair and spoke while looking out the window. "Jasmine, I would get comfortable. A long overdue explanation is due here and I don't think that you can take the whole conversation standing up." Once again, I took to the hospital bed. Instead of pulling my knees to my chest, I crossed my legs, Indian style.

"Chibs is a family friend. Well, he is a patched in family friend. I only met him a few years ago. His president, Clay, is the long time family friend. Before you were born, your dad and I started a MC in Alabama called the Devil's Lane." He stopped there, letting the name of the MC, founded by my dad and my uncle, sink in. The Devil's Lane. Lane. My middle name. I was named after this MC. Well, the first name is my mom's. But Lane came from an MC. I never knew any of this. My dad was going to have a whole shit load to explain when I talked to him again.

"Go on." I need the whole story.

"The DL was known well in several parts of Alabama. We were respected by most. Feared by other MCs. Your dad met your mom not long after the MC was started. Your mom knew about the club and accepted it for what it was. She was loved by all the members. It wasn't long after your dad and mom started dating that they decided to get married. Never have I seen two people more in love. Your mom was strong willed and kept your father in check. Two years past and the club were thriving. Then something even more wonderful than their marriage happened. You were born. Your dad gave you your first name; me, I have you your middle. Right off the bat, we all knew you were going to be just like your mom. You kept everyone on their toes." He smiled slightly at this. I, however, didn't. I couldn't even more. I was too eager to know more. I never heart this much about my mom.

"You were two when the accident happened. Luckily you were at your grandmother's house. We found your mom's car on the side of the road; burnt. We think she wrecked first and then the car burned. Your dad was devastated. Fuck, we all were. Things were never the same after that. You spent a lot of time at your grandmother's. We were spending a lot of sleepless nights trying to figure out what happened. After many, many dead ends, the MC came to the conclusion that it was actually an accident. But your dad was convinced otherwise. See, three nights before the accident, a gun deal when south with another MC. Your dad whole heartedly believed they killed your Ma. He believed it so much, that he moved the entire MC to California, in pursuit. That is where we met up with the SOA. John Teller was still alive. He was one of the Original 9. They helped us out by giving us a bar and in exchange, we had to let them use the extra room as storage. That bar became home away from home for most of us. We added on so we could have church and rooms to crash in. Our business was doing well. Well, that was until your dad thought he had a lead. He sunk all of our money and some blood into deals that led to yet another dead end. Finally, the club had enough. We sat down at church and voted against continuing to try and fine your mom's killer. It crushed your dad. So much, in fact, that he packed all of his stuff and went back to Alabama to raise you. The club lasted a total of two years as me as their president. It was all I could do to keep it afloat. I was so mad at your dad. Several years passed and I wanted to be your dad's brother again. I called him, wanting to come and visit. All I got was "if I ever showed up, I would be waking up in a hospital." He didn't wanting you to know anything about all of this. You already are a beacon for trouble. Your dad didn't want you to get hurt. When he called me 6 months ago, he made me swear that I wouldn't say anything. I promised him I wouldn't. Hell, I told him it's been over 5 years since I have even heard from any MC, except when Clay needed guns. They still use that old bar as storage. I think the fact that I haven't heard from anyone, and the fact that I own my own business, is the reason why he let you come live with me. But you are true in form. You go to the one bar in all of California that could get me killed and start a drunken fight with another fucking MC!" Matt finally turned and looked at me. I could tell that he was very pissed off. But, the other look behind it was compassion. Or pity. I couldn't quite tell. I was fixing say how sorry I was that he lost his brother when the door opened. A lady with medium blue scrubs came in. She had dark brown hair to her mid back. A man stood in the doorway. He wore the same cut as Chibs. He looked more worn down with gray hair. His face was somewhat squared. I could tell this man was no one you wanted to mess with.

"I am Dr. Knowles. Actually, I understand that you are a friend of the SOA, so you can call me Tara. This man behind me is Clay. I want to check your head, change your bandage, and then I will let Clay speak with you. I know that this all must be a little bit much for you. It will get easier." Tara said while gently pulling back my head wrap. She looked over my gash in my head and rubbed ointment on it. She rewrapped my head with a fresh bandage and then slid from the room. After she disappeared, Clay shut the door. At first he just stared. He looked me over and then sat at the end of the bed. In a rough voice he said, "Damn girl, you are identical to your mother. Except for the eyes. They have your father's soul." He reached out with his hand for me to shake it. I took his hand in mine. Firmly but not to firm, he shook my hand. "Your father and uncle were beyond help to us. They will forever be known as the Devil's Lane to us. Brothers from another club. And you will always be their princess. And the same to us. As long as you are alive, if you ever need anything at all, you call us." Clay said with a smile. "If you will allow it Matt, Chibs would like to come back in and see you and Jasmine." He reached out and touched my face. "Your father's soul." I looked back to Matt, hoping that he could read my mind. Of course I wanted Chibs to come back in. I really thought he took off for good. Matt just nodded his head. Clay walked to the door and stuck his head out and gave a slight nod. "Well, I have business to take care of. Remember; call us if you need to." He was speaking to both of us, but smiled at me. I felt like the words were more for me than for Matt.

Chibs walked in with his head down. He stopped at the foot of my bed and looked up to Matt. Matt just stared back. _Oh shit. This was going to be bad. Chibs spilled the beans and if he would have kept his mouth shut, I would have never known that the SOA existed. _"Matt, I am so sorry to let the secret out about the SOA and their relationship with you and your brother." Chibs stood there not moving. He was not scared but sorry for the slip of the mouth. Matt stood up and with two steps stood in front of Chibs. He put his hand on his shoulder and then embraced him like a brother. "It's okay. She would have found out somehow." They released each other and Matt put his hand on my arm. "It's time to go Jasmine. I am taking you back home." I wasn't going home. I wanted to anywhere but home. Some time to think is what I needed and I know I wasn't going to get that by going home. I jerked from his grip. "NO. I need time to clear out my head, Matt. I am sure you can understand that."

"Do you really think that I am just going to let you get yourself in trouble again?" Matt was standing his ground.

"Is your relationship as good with the SOA as you and Clay say?"

Matt looked confused. "Yes, it is."

"Then Chibs can look out for me. He rescued me from the Mayans. I am sure I am good under his watch." The real reason why I wanted to go with Chibs was not for the protection. But Matt, nor Chibs needed to know that. Matt must have been more worn out from the stress of the story than I thought. He didn't argue. All he did was look to Chibs for an okay. Apparently Chibs didn't mind. He took me by my hand and started to lead me towards the door. I dropped his hand and went and wrapped my arms around Matt. "I love you Uncle Matt. Always have and always will." With that, I turned around and walked behind Chibs. I flashed a huge grin to Matt and gave him a slight wave.

I was surprised that it was dark out. I wasn't even paying attention to anything but to my uncle. The story was still swirling in my head. When we approached his bike, Chibs swung his leg over and turned and handed me a helmet. I buckled it under my chin and slid in behind him. "Where to, missy?" Chibs asked me. "Anywhere but here. I just need the air on my face." He started the motorcycle and I scooted forward a little bit. I put my arms around his waist and interlaced my fingers around his middle. Resting my head on his back, Chibs pulled out of St. Thomas.

We rode for what seemed like hours. Before I knew it, we were at the beach. It was perfect to clear my head. The smell of salt was everywhere. I climbed off the back of Chib's bike and put the helmet on the seat. I stood at the brick wall taking in the view. You could barely see the ocean. Only when the moon would come out from behind the clouds could you see the black waters. My boots and socks were the first thing to go. As I walked down the steps that lead to the beach, I was wiggling out of my pants. When I reached the sand, I turned back to see Chibs watching me. I flashed my "sexy" smile and hollered out, "Are you going to join me?" I didn't wait for an answer. I turned my back to him and slid my shirt over my head. By this time, my feet were in the water. I slipped off my panties and bra and dove into an oncoming wave. The salt bit into my eyes and made my nose burn. But, I was in heaven. This was exactly what I needed. I stood up expecting to see Chibs up by the wall but he was nowhere in sight. After several minutes, I decided to get out of the water and look for him. I put my panties, pants and bra back on, but left my shirt off. I stared down one side of the beach and then the other side. Where the hell did he go? His bike was still there, but no Chibs. I walked up the steps and put my shirt on the seat of his bike. Across the road was a playground with bathhouses. I walked over and sat down in one of the swings. As I waited, I felt someone grab the chains. I looked behind me and there stood Chibs. Getting out of the swing, I reached in his front pocket and grabbed a cigarette and a lighter. I lit the cigarette and put the lighter back in his pocket. For what seemed like forever we stood there facing each other. The breeze whipped my hair around my face. I pulled a rubber band out of my pocket and pulled my hair up in a low ponytail. I stepped closer to Chibs, feeling my heart catch in my chest. I don't know what I would do if he rejected me. But, I had to try. Putting one hand on his face I leaned up and kissed his lips. At first, Chibs did nothing. I went to pull away and I felt a hand on the small of my back and the other on the nape of my neck. He pulled me closer to him, my body fully on his. He returned the kiss to my lips by softly running his tongue over my lower lip. That sent shock waves down my spine and I immediately was wet. I leaned forward into the kiss making it a little less soft and a little more wanting. I felt him lean as well. Our tongues danced over each other in perfect balance. This man could get me off just by kissing me. I pulled away a little and slightly bit his lips. With that, he moaned. The next thing I know, he was walking off. I just stood there puzzled and a little pissed off.

"Just where the FUCK do you think you are going?" Chibs just walked off from the most perfect kiss I have ever had. Was it not as good for him as well? And I was going to ask him. "What the hell is your problem? Am I not good enough for you? Do I have to be from California just to catch your attention?" I was going after him. I have never chased after a guy before. But, Chibs was just not another guy. I wanted him more than anything. "Do I have to let you call me Lane?" With that, Chibs stopped and turn around. He came at him like he was going to hit me. I didn't care. I held my ground. Chibs stopped short of me and glared at me. "Jasmine, do you realize how much trouble we would be in if we start something? I don't think you do! I am pretty damned sure that your uncle would kill me and if he did, your da sure would." He said, breathing really hard. "Does it look like I care? You are the first and only man that made my heart stop just at the sight of you. You have NO idea what you are doing to me. But if you are going to let the thought of my uncle and dad stop this, then fuck you." I stormed away. I barely made it to the bathhouses when I felt a tug at my hand. Chibs spun me around and pushed me up against the wall. The next thing I know, I was against the wall with a Scottish man inside me.

**Ok, so I know this was a long chapter, but I kind of liked this one. I hope that y'all enjoyed it as much as I did. Hoping to update soon. Again, reviews are always welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own SOA characters…just Jasmine and Matt. I might introduce new characters further down the road, but as of right now, Jas and Matt is my only one. Props to Kurt Sutter for writing such an awesome show!**

I sat on the edge of Chibs' bike, smoking a cigarette. I looked at my phone to make sure that Matt wasn't freaking out that I haven't made it home yet. Nothing from him yet. I decided a quick text to him would be enough to keep his nerves somewhat calm. About the time I slid the phone back into my pocket, Chibs was walking from the bathhouses towards me. I flashed him a quick smile and hopped off the bike. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him. Then he pressed his lips to mine. Even after our quick romp, I could feel the wetness beginning again. The kiss was short but very hot. When we broke apart, Chibs got on his bike and handed me my helmet. I climbed on behind him and again put my arms around him. Before we got started I asked, "Where are we headed?" Chibs leaned a little backwards and stated, "The club house in Charming. You can either go home from there or sleep a little. It's up to ya." Before I could answer, we were headed back towards Charming.

After awhile, we pulled up to what looked like a garage. Chibs backed his bike into a long line of bikes. Outside one of the buildings were several benches. Chibs headed towards that building. I was in tow. Before we could reach the door, I could hear some music playing. When Chibs opened the door, the music was blaring. From the look of things, a party was in full swing. The bar was packed with SOA members and a shit load of either half naked or fully naked women. I felt out of place and overdressed. I grinned at the sight of things. Chibs turned his head in my direction and grinned back at me. "So, this is home for me," he said. "It's quite a place." I replied. The next thing I know I was face to face with a man that looked to be in his early sixties. His hair was completely gray and wearing oxygen tubes. This man stuck out his hand after examining me. Completely unnerved, I stuck my hand out for him to shake. "The name is Piney. I am a friend of Matt's. You look like your ma. But there is your dad too. Good man. Good woman. And if you are like any of them, I will always have your back sweetheart." Piney explained to me. I looked thoughtfully back and nodded my head slightly. Chibs grabbed me by my hand and pulled me toward the back. I wanted to meet everyone, but obviously, he had other things on his mind. As we rounded a corner, there stood a woman that had on a black top with blue jeans and her knee-high boots over her jeans. Her hair was dark brown with blonde streaks. She was beautiful and had an air about her that screamed, "Don't fuck with me or there will be hell to pay." She eyed me with great suspension. All Chibs did was pulled me away from her. He really must have other things on his mind.

At the end of the hall was a door on the right. I followed Chibs in. There wasn't much in the room. A bed, dresser, and clothes everywhere. I sat down on the end of the bed and waited on Chibs to say something. He sat down beside me and didn't say a word for the longest. I was starting to get use to these long silences. And, honestly, I was comfortable with them. After several minutes passed, I got up and asked Chibs where the shower was. All he did was nod toward the door left to the dresser. As I moved towards the door, I saw light from the main door and then heard the door shut. I turned and looked and Chibs had left. I just shrugged and continued to the bathroom. I wasn't going to be the clingy girl. I refused it. If he was interested, he will come around to opening up. But, what if he wasn't interested? How would I react to that? I already showed that I was willing to run after him. I will NOT be that girl anymore, though. If he wants me, he can have me. If he doesn't, then I will be on my way. After a long shower, I threw on one of Chibs' shirt and crawled into the bed. Before my head even hit the pillow, I was out.

I have no idea how long I was asleep, but when I woke up, there was no one beside me. I slipped on my boots and headed out the door. All I was trying to do was see who was still here; I wasn't expecting no one to be here. Chibs said that I could go home if I wanted to last night. Did that mean that he was going to take me or did they get my bike here? I walked back to the room to get completely dressed when I saw a note on the pillow beside me. I had completely missed it. It read: "Jasmine, your keys to your bike are on the dresser. The bike is parked outside. If you want call me." And there was a number. I took my phone out and didn't hesitate to program his number. However, I had no intention to be the first to call. I found a pen and scribbled my number on the back of the note and signed it Jasmine. I turned it over where my note was face up and left it on the pillow I slept on. I gathered my keys and went outside.

As I opened the door, I spotted my bike across the lot. I heard a voice call out to me as I walked toward my bike. "Hey! Hey you!" It was the woman from the hall. I knew that she was involved in the club, but I had no idea how much she was involved. I walked slowly over to her. When I got to her, she stuck her hand out to me.

"The name is Gemma. What's your sweetheart?"

I shook her hand and said, "Mine is Jasmine. But some of the SOA knows me be Lane."

When I said that, Gemma's eyes rounded with surprise. "Are you the princess of The Devil's Lane?"

"Apparently so. I just found out yesterday. Why does everyone seem shocked that I am here?"

"Sweetie, you have no idea the pull that your dad and uncle had on this club. I was there. I remember. Damn girl, you look like your mom."

Before she could say the rest, l added, "But have my dad's soul."

"That's right honey. You do. And you make sure you use that pull if you have to. No wonder I saw Chibs take off so quickly. Girl, you had him on his toes last night."

Extremely confused, I just looked back at Gemma. I had no idea what she was talking about. The way she was acting was like I was someone everyone needed to watch themselves when they are around me. Like I was going to utter a single word and have them all "wacked." Little did I know, I actually had that pull.

"Jasmine, sweetie, follow me." Gemma led me to her office. It was small and you could tell it belonged in a garage. The calendars alone suggested that. Gemma gestured to a seat. I pulled it up and lit a cigarette.

"I will not tell you the whole story. That should be told by your dad or Matt. But, I will tell you that before they found The Devil's Lane, they were just as feared by others."

Before we could continue the talk, we heard the roar of approaching motorcycles. Gemma got up and stood at the door. I stood slightly behind her. I watched as they parked their bikes. Several people that I saw last night, including Chibs, headed to the club house. Clay and a blonde guy walked towards us. After giving Gemma a huge bear hug, Clay turned to me and grinned, "See you spent the night last night. Glad you decided to come by and give us a chance to show you who we are. Hope that you was impressed enough to come around often." I continued to watch the guys walk in the club house. Chibs was last to enter. Before he reached the door though, he turned and looked at me. "Yea, Clay, I might come around often." Clay looked at me and then to Chibs then to Gemma. He gave a knowing smile to Gemma and she returned it. "This is Jax. He is my step-son, turned son and VP of the Sons." Jax shook my hand and then turned to Gemma. "Mom, I am going to have to skip on dinner tonight. Tara and me are going on a little road trip." Jax said, kissing his mother on the forehead and headed to the club house. Clay gave Gemma quick kiss on the lips and followed Jax.

"So Gemma, you and Clay? How long have y'all been married?"

"For awhile now. Look, I know that you like Chibs. I can see it in your eyes. And I believe that he likes you too. Be careful there. Don't let him get hurt." I just continue to look forward. Usually it is people warning me about getting hurt. Here is Gemma warning me about letting Chibs get hurt. I wonder if she means emotionally or physically. Either way, if Chibs will have me, then I wouldn't let him get hurt. "Jasmine, I have some paper work to get done. After that, I am going to the house to fix dinner. You are more than welcomed to join me." I decided that I would hang around. It was Saturday and the shop was closed. I looked to Gemma and asked her if Matt could join. She said of course.

I hung around the office till the meeting was over and saw the boys come out of the club house. Many of them left out on their bikes. Chibs and a really tall, built man were leaning against the benches, smoking. I walked over to them and introduced myself to the tall guy.

"The name is Jasmine." I held out my hand to this big guy. He took my hand and swallowed it with his. "Opie. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I returned the pleasantries. What I really wanted to do was to talk to Chibs. But, I saw it rude to ignore Opie. Opie seem to read my mind though. He patted Chibs on the back and gave me a quick wink as he turned to walk toward the garage. I watched after him, a little nervous to talk to Chibs. We still haven't really had a conversation since the hospital. And even then, it was short lived.

I took a very deep breath in and turned to him, "You took off last night." It was a simple statement.

"Yea, I did darlin'." He replied.

I sat down on the top of the bench. Chibs had on his sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes. He leaned against the top of the bench next to me. "Yea, I took off last night to clear my head. See, there is a reason why I don't want to start anything. We are not good for each other. I am SOA and you are you. I know you don't know the whole story, but whatever this is, really not a good idea."

At the moment, I really didn't care what he was a member of or what past I came from. All I knew was that I really wanted him. "Look Chibs, does it really matter that you're SOA and I am me? Seriously? I know that you think that whatever this is, that this is dangerous for us both, but I don't care. If I really have the pull that everyone says I do, then I could mean leverage for SOA. I could help this club, not hinder it." I stated.

Chibs took that piece of information and chewed it over for a minute. "Why do you want this?" He asked me.

Honestly, I didn't even know. All I did know was that at that moment, he was the only thing I ever wanted. "Haven't you ever wanted something, but you had no idea why you wanted it? And, it turned out to be the best thing? This is what that feels like." I told him.

Chibs turned around and lifted his glasses to his head. He stared at me with those damned eyes. I bit my bottom lip, but held his stare. He put his hands on my knees and spread them apart. He moved between them and kissed my lips softly. "Yes. This is what this feels like." He said without lifting his lips from mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. After a minute or hour, I have no idea how long it lasted but I was sure that I was unaware of everything, he leaned back and looked at me again.

"Damn girl, you are trying to get me killed."

**SORRY IT TOOK AWHILE. HIT A WRITER'S BLOCK. BUT TRYING TO GET OVER IT STILL. HOPEFULLY WILL SOON. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED, LOVES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own SOA characters…just Jasmine and Matt. I might introduce new characters further down the road, but as of right now, Jas and Matt is my only one. Props to Kurt Sutter for writing such an awesome show!**

As I watched everyone around the dinner table at Gemma's and Clay's, I reflected on what had happened a couple of hours ago, and I was getting wet all over again. After Chibs had kissed me, I led him back to his room at the clubhouse. I turned and locked the door to ensure our privacy. I would hate to have to kick someone's ass for interrupting . I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. Chibs started walking with me backwards towards the bed. While we were walking, he was kissing me from my ears to my neck and back to my ears. As he sat down on the bed, I sat in between his legs. His hands were still around my waist. As he kissed my neck, I started to moan lightly. His hands started creeping up my belly from underneath my shirt. As he nibbled my earlobe, I felt his hand go under my bra. He started pinching my nipple between his fingers. I felt a white heat run down my body. I could feel it in my toes. A louder moan escaped my lips. I ran my hands up his arm and moved his hands from my breast. Standing up, I turned around and took off my shirt, then my bra. As I was taking off my bra, Chibs' hands found my belt. Before I knew it, I was completely naked. I put my hand on his chest and forced him to lay back. I undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants. When I pulled his pants off, his dick was already pulsing hard. I grinned as I settled on my knees between his legs. My plan was not to start sucking his dick first, but to make him want it even more. I grasped the top of the head while licking down his shaft. Chibs let out a low groan and sat up. He put his hands in my hair and wrapped it around his fist. Another white heat spread across my body. "Love, stop teasing me and put my dick in your mouth," Chibs said, barely above a whisper. At first, I just let his dick move in my mouth. No sucking at all. But with each stroke, I started sucking harder and harder. Before I knew it, Chibs was moving with my motions. Chibs tugged hard on my hair, causing his dick to pop out of my mouth. He leaned my head back and pulled me to him. He licked my neck down to my breast. His hands ran down my back to my ass, cupping them forcefully. I leaned down, breathing in his hair. The familiar scent of cigarettes filled my nose. As he sucked on my nipples, one of his hands started moving towards my pussy. He started rubbing my clit with the ball of his thumb. I shivered all over. It felt so good, but I didn't want have an orgasm too quickly. Chibs must have read my mind as he suddenly stop and grabbed me by the waist, stood up and spun me towards the bed. He laid me back and got in the position I was currently in. He kissed my knees and moved slowly towards my wet pussy. He sucked on my lips before moving to my clit. At first, he just lightly ran his tongue over it, then he sucked it and licked it at the same time. I arched my back in pleasure. I knew that if I didn't get him to stop, that our fun would be over too quickly. I tugged at his hair, but he resisted the pull. The next thing I know, he plunged his tongue deep into my pussy. I let out a groan and bucked slowly against his tongue. Sensing that I was close to coming, he moved back to my clit. Chibs slid his finger into my hole while continuing to lick my clit. As the goose bumps increase, I started to fill my orgasm building. I moved my hips faster with each thrust of his finger. I know that I couldn't hold out much longer if he kept this up. I pulled harder at his hair and sat up at the same time. He grabbed my hips to keep me from moving away. I was shaking all over from the pure pleasure of the orgasm I was about to have. Chibs pushed in between my breast causing me to lay back down. I laid back and let the orgasm take over. I let out a loud moan and arched my back. I felt the sweet relief of my orgasm. I laid on the bed with my eyes closed and heart racing. I was trying to catch my breath when I felt Chibs run his hands up my legs, side and face. Opening my eyes, I found him staring at me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. I leaned up and to the side, causing us to switch positions. Again, I slipped down to start sucking his cock. But only after a minute, he pulled me up to him. I knew what he wanted, so I positioned myself above him. Slowly, I lowered my hips down, causing his big dick to enter me. I let out another loud moan as the heat once again spread through out my body. Chibs leaned up and grabbed my ass. He nuzzled my neck as we moved in unison. I never have been multi-orgasmic, but I could feel another one building. I dug my fingers into his shoulders as we moved faster with each other. As I got closer, Chibs moaned and grabbed my hair, forcing me to look at him. His grip got tighter as he, too, was close to his orgasm. I bit so hard on my bottom lip, I tasted the metallic taste of blood. His other hand had found my hip and his fingers dug. Again, the familiar shaking started, but this was more intense. I let out a low scream and felt my eyes water. Never in my life have I felt like this before. An orgasm so intense that it brought tears to my eyes. As I screamed, Chibs groaned in what I hoped a pleasurable sound. Our movements increased. My breath caught as I had my second orgasm. Still shaking, I laid my head down on his shoulders in attempt to catch my breath, again. His hand was still in my hair, but his grip had loosen. After a minute, he shrugged, causing me to lean up. As our eyes met, I knew that I could possibly love this man for the rest of my life. But, I was not going to voice that thought out loud. I smiled and slid off and laid down beside him, throwing one arm around his body. He placed his arm around mine and we stayed like that for the longest. After awhile, I woke up. I didn't know that I had fallen asleep. I was pretty sure that Chibs had taken off again, so I was very surprised when I rolled over to find him still asleep beside me. I got up, quietly, and grabbed a smoke from the dresser. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I lit my cigarette and smiled to myself. How could I not smile? While sitting there, I felt the weight of the bed shift and hands wrapping around my middle. I leaned my head over and whispered, "Thanks." Chibs' response was, "No, darlin. Thank you." And he kissed me lightly on my cheek.

**OK, loves. My first attempt at smut. Hope it was to your liking. Reviews are welcomed. **


End file.
